


The Echo of a Gunshot

by bakato



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Criminal Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Death, Eren Is a Little Shit, Fanfiction, Fluff and Angst, Former Hitman Levi, Guns, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Eren Yeager, Random idiots, Some Fluff, Spoilers, snk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakato/pseuds/bakato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's life is shit. He lives alone, his parents somewhere across the Atlantic, and for the first time in his life he gets sick. On his way home from the grocery store, he collapses on the street. A mysterious man with a gun shows up, clearly annoyed with him for lying in his way, and ends up carrying Eren away.<br/>Modern A/U - Ereri<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Greetings, people who got lost and ended up here! Just kidding, I hope you were searching for an Ereri/Riren story, and that is your reason for reading this. 
> 
> This is my first fanfiction ever, so please tell me what you think of the story (in a polite manner, of course. If you don't like it, don't read it/hate on it in the comments). Every person even reading this will be extremely appreciated! (I go all Hanji-talking-about-titans-mode whenever i see a new kudos...) Also, English is not my first language, so if you see any big typos, please tell me in a polite manner!
> 
> Just as a warning, there will be violence, blood, weapons, use of "bad" language, angst (happy times too, I promise), explicit content (quite soon, I believe... *wiggles eyebrows suggestively*) etc. If you're not comfortable with reading about any of those, this is not the fanfiction for you. 
> 
> I'm so sorry it seems to start off slowly, but the characters simply decided on their own! I promise it will be more exciting in the next chapter! (I hope I can promise that...) Also, this is in Eren's POV if you're not told otherwise. This story will mostly evolve around Eren and Levi's relationship and stuff, so, yeah. 
> 
> The updates will not be regular as I have school and - sometimes, if I'm lucky enough - a life outside of my Gollum cave.
> 
> So, enough of that jazz (longest A/N ever, I'm so sorry!), let's get started!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren gets sick and collapses on the street, where a mysterious man with a gun approaches him, and ends up kidnapping Eren. Who is he? Why did he bring Eren with him? What is going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of my first Ereri fic! Thank you so much for reading this and/or leaving kudos/comments, it means A LOT.  
> Love you all! <3 <3

"Well, you sure look like shit."

Wow. The best greeting one could ever receive first thing in the morning. My glare shot daggers to the horse-faced idiot who had said the words to me. In return, I got a full set of horse-teeth and a huffing laugh. It literally sounded like he was neighing.

"What the hell are you neighing for, Horse-face?" I spat before turning to my desk to sit down. I only got an annoyed noise in return before Jean changed the direction of our conversation.

"Bad night out, or are you acting like a bitch for no reason?"

I only grunted and turned away from him, almost happy he hadn't started a fight with me for the comment. I really did not want to talk to anyone at that time, especially not a certain horse. My whole body felt like a sack of bricks, especially my head, and the simplest tasks such as walking was extremely difficult. I didn't think I was sick or something, since I never had been before. Perhaps I just didn't get enough sleep?

My annoyance with everything simply grew as I thought of how shitty I felt, and the horse-face still grinning – seeming to have the best Monday of his entire life – besides me felt like a spotlight constantly drilling light into my face, only worsening my headache. What idiot decided to put Jean in the same class as me the first period on Monday anyways? What idiot decided to torture poor High School seniors with math first period on Monday? I felt like punching something at that moment, and I had the perfect target for my fist a meter to my right, if I even had the energy for it.

Luckily, Armin decided to enter the classroom at that time, before my fist connected with anything, and I could only pray to the gods that he would not be annoying with his concern for me this morning. He had thankfully become a genius at telling my mood without sharing a single word with me, so he simply sat down behind Jean and began a conversation with him.

My mind wandered away during the lesson, simply begging time to move faster so I could get out of the hellhole of a school sooner. After an eternity of useless math, the bell of freedom - as I called it - rang. My legs managed to drag me out of my seat, but nearly buckled under from the heavy weight. Armin was at my side in a flash of light, holding me by my upper arm.

"Eren! Are you alright? Shouldn't you go to the infirmary or something? Eren! Hey! Don't you dare pass out on me!" He was yelling in my ear by his last sentence, which turned other heads still in the classroom towards us. Armin never yelled unless he was extremely angry or panicking. The latter was probably the case then, as my consciousness was slowly slipping away from me. My legs collapsed, but another person took hold of my other arm before I could fall to the ground. I didn't end up falling, but I ended up passing out, the black taking over my vision and forcing my limbs to stop obeying my command.

"Fuck." I groaned as I sank further into the bed I was laying on. My head was pounding, my body was burning and aching, and everything just seemed to go straight to shit. Well, at least I was lying on a partly comfortable infirmary bed. I still hadn't noticed the presence beside me until I heard them speaking, which almost made me jump into the ceiling.

"Good day to you too, Jaeger," said a dark voice. My eyes shot open, but I regretted it the instant the bright lighting and white walls met them. After a few seconds of recovering, my eyes finally focused on the person to my right and widened. I had never seen the school nurse before, but hell was he huge. He had blonde hair neatly tucked backwards, blue steely eyes locked on mine, a gentle smile on his lips, and huge eyebrows. When i say huge, i mean HUGE. They were ginormous where they began in the middle of his forehead, and almost looked as if he had waxed them to become thin at the end of them. Except for his eyebrows, his face was quite handsome. Wait, what did I just think?! No, Eren, the NURSE IS NOT HANDSOME. I slapped myself in my mind as I gave a small, awkward nod as a response to him.

"I'm doctor Erwin Smith, the school nurse, if I you were wondering," he said calmly before he continued and looked down at a board with papers he was holding in his hands.. "You have an extremely high fever, as you have probably caught this season's cold. I would send you home right away if possible. Do you have any parents or guardians that are able to come and pick you up?" he spoke with that same deep voice, almost commanding an answer from me.

"No, I live on my own. I only live like five blocks away, so I walk to school," I managed to rasp out before I had a cough-attack. He rose from the chair he had been sitting in and walked over to a small table by the wall. By the time he returned to the bed, carrying a glass of water and some medicine, my coughing had thankfully stopped.

"Alright. Please take these medicines and rest for a bit. They usually kick in after 20-35 minutes, so if you feel better after that, I will send you home if you are capable of walking," he said as he gave me the medicines. I swallowed the pills with the water and settled back into the bed. He had apparently put some cold bandage-looking thing on my forehead, which felt amazing to my burning skin. He walked away, saying he would be back to check on me soon, and I closed my eyes. Sleep soon washed over me, and before I realized it, someone was shaking me awake.

"Eren! Are you okay? The day is over, and we need to head home. The nurse said he just let you sleep, and told me to come pick you up after school. Jean said he would drive us," Armin's voice woke me up, feeling better than that morning. I groaned as I opened my eyes, looking straight into Armin's blue eyes. His blonde hair fell slightly into his face as he was leaning over me, but he leaned back when he saw that I had woken up. My head felt a bit light, still aching like Satan was chewing on my brain, but better than that morning.

"I'm a lot better, thanks, Armin," My voice came out raspy - as expected - but he clearly heard me based on the smile I received.

With Armin's help, we made it outside to Jean and his car, and with a few jokes of how shitty I looked, he started the car. The ride only took a minute, and I was relieved to see the familiar apartment complex when we arrived. Armin tried to join me, but I convinced him to go home by telling lies of how great I felt. I didn't want to be a bother to anyone, especially not even more today.

The door creaked open as I stepped inside of my tiny apartment and creaked even louder when I closed it again. The moment I walked into the empty kitchen, I remembered that there was no food in any places, and that I would also have to buy some medicine. I groaned as I threw my head back in exasperation and dragged my feet back to the front door.

Somehow, I made it to the nearest grocery store, and ended up with two huge bags full of food and medicine. Those five blocks seemed like an eternity away. I felt my knees going weak, and tried with my best willpower to stay on my feet. It worked for a while, four hundred and fifteen meters to be exact, before my knees decided to disconnect from my brain's connection. I fell to the ground with a loud thump, falling face first into the snow. Wow. I applauded myself for my efforts that far. If there was one thing in this world I hated more than school, it would be being sick.

I tried forcing my body to work, or at least let me sit up. After a few more useless efforts on getting up, I surrendered, trying to think of what I was supposed to do. Of course my phone was at home. I sighed as I closed my eyes. Maybe some prayer to the gods would send me an angel or something. Well, my luck never existed anyways.

"Why the fuck is a shitty brat laying in the middle of the fucking dirty sidewalk?" The annoyed mutter reached my ears, probably not meant to be heard by me, but I fixed my gaze up towards the person. It seemed as if a dark giant had emerged from the bottom of Tartarus and was looming over me as if I was the most pointless obstacle it had ever met. I could only see the silhouette of the man, since I had collapsed right under a broken lamppost. The only thing I could think of saying was a prayer that he would kill me quickly and not bring me too much pain, but that didn't seem to be his thought. My voice had also decided to take a break from life, and no apology came out of my open mouth, making me look like a fish on shore.

Well, I was fucked.

"Oi, what the fuck are you doing?" the man growled in a silky, deep voice, his words now directed at me. My eyes started blurring around the edges again, signaling that I was about to pass out. Before my vision went completely black, a gunshot could be heard, and bright headlights from a car came driving towards us. I heard the man mutter a string of curses as he pointed something towards the car. A gunshot echoed through the street. The man had been carrying a gun. And he had apparently shot something on the car - probably a tire or the driver - as the sound of the nearing roaring engine stopped far down the street and a loud crash sounded from its direction. He was totally going to kill me next.

The next moment I could comprehend what was happening, the man had scooped me up into his arms and was jogging in the opposite direction of my apartment. I tried telling him to put me down, but any energy I had earlier had vaporized from my body, only leaving me as an empty shell. The last thing I heard before my consciousness slipped away, was the breathing of the man carrying me, a low mutter that sounded like "fucking assholes playing with guns" and another gunshot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wakes up at some strange place, and talks to the terrifying man who kidnapped him in the first place. (Literally, the whole chapter is conversation between Eren and "the unknown, hot guy", sorry if it's boring. We get to know why Eren is living alone though! And "the unknown, hot guy" loves teasing pretty-eyed brats... *wiggles eyebrows suggestively*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, second chapter for you guys! (Omg, I actually got kudos, I'm dying of happiness!) I was literally squealing from the first kudos at like 0.30 this morning to 2.30 AM... Heheh... Well, I'm pumped for this, so let's just move on to the chapter! :D  
> I'll try to make each chapter about 2000-2500 words, so since the first chapter was about 1700, here's the second chapter with a bit more to balance it out. xD  
> NB! I haven't proofread it yet, I'll do it whenever I have the time, so ignore the huge typos I know are in there... (Going to have a life this weekend with parties and all xD) Well, I need to go to bed now (have all them tests and projects tomorrow... I haven't practiced. Well shit), see y'all next time!

A loud cracking noise woke me up. My eyes shot open, leaving me with only white vision. A few seconds later, I could see my surroundings. I was laying on a black, comfortable couch. The walls around me were sparkling white, almost glowing. A bright light in the ceiling was on, burning my eyes. There was a small, black, empty bookshelf in the corner of the room, and a small table beside my head. A glass of water had been placed on top of it, along with something that looked like powder medication. 

As I started to process where I was and what had happened to me, the memories returned. I remembered planting my face into the snow-covered sidewalk, the terrifying man looming over me, gunshots, headlights from a car, and a deep, velvet voice. 

“Hey, brat, you awake?” The same voice that had belonged to the man who carried me came from behind the couch. Apparently, the room had the couch in the middle of it, so the back was facing any entrances to the room. I shot up from my former position, my back straight and tensed. The stunt only resulted in the room spinning, and me falling back on the couch. I heard footsteps walking around the couch as a figure appeared beside me. 

Holy shit. I didn’t have words to describe what had appeared before me. The earlier dark and scary figure had turned into an angel. Dark, short hair, thin eyebrows, pale skin, small nose, thin lips, and stormy grey eyes. He literally looked like an angel sent from hell; he was fucking beautiful, yet fucking scary. My lips tried forming words, but my dry throat wouldn’t allow me to speak a single word. A line formed between his eyebrows as he pulled them together and took the glass in his hand.

“Here, drink,” he said as he handed me the glass. I took it with a shaky hand and brought it up to my lips, simply hoping he hadn’t poured acid in it or something. He watched my every move, my face turning red under his gaze. “Can you talk, now, kid?” His silky, deep voice flowed to my ears. I almost wanted to smile at how beautiful he sounded and looked, but I had some other questions on my mind.

“Who are you?” I squeaked out, my throat hurting. He almost looked like he needed to think about what he was going to answer, but seemed to come up with an answer. 

“Well, I’m not quite sure. What’s your name, brat?” My brows furrowed as I thought about his answer.

“Eren. Well, I meant to ask you what your name is, and what happened earlier, and why you brought me here, and where ‘here’ is,” I sounded like a sassy brat, but I really wanted to know the answer to those questions. 

“Well, brat. You don’t need to know my name. What happened earlier, was me being chased by some idiotic assholes with guns and a car. I brought you here so you wouldn’t be killed by the same idiotic assholes with guns. Here is my apartment.” He said it all like it was the world’s most boring subject, while I was simply gaping at him after he first said ‘guns’. Why were they chasing him in the first place? Had this man kidnapped me? My eyes widened as I thought about the possible torture methods he could use on me. Perhaps he just took me here to torture me, or simply to have a screaming toy? Oh god, please don’t let this man be a serial killer or something. I didn’t realize I had muttered the last five words before a perfect eyebrow raised on his forehead and his lips tugged up in a small, mysterious smile. 

“I wouldn’t say that I am a serial killer,” his smile ended up in a smirk as he placed a hand beside my head and leaned over me. “But, I wouldn’t mind killing a few assholes in return for a cute brat.” My face flushed crimson. My face probably had the color of glowing coal when the man only leaned further down towards me. His scent was entrancing – a scent of fabric softener, some amazing body wash and a tinge of black tea. His lips touched my ear as he lowly chuckled, making a shiver run down my body. I was sure my soul was going to slip out of me when his deep voice spoke into my ear.

“Oi, kid, no need to become a tomato,” it shouldn’t have been possible, but my face reddened even more. “Isn’t it legal to tell a cute brat that he’s cute? Perhaps I should’ve just mentioned your amazing eyes, or that jawline, or perhaps… how delicious those lips of yours look right now?” Oh my god. No way he just told me that. My eyes were almost jumping out of their sockets, my body frozen in place. Rather than frozen, I would say my limbs were made to pudding. 

He leaned back up, humor glinting in his eyes. His mouth was drawn in a tight smirk, as if he had trouble not laughing. My mouth opened and closed, searching for anything to say. He let out a small laugh, raising his hand to try to stifle his laugh. The man took a step back from the couch, and only when I couldn’t smell his scent as much, did I come back to my senses. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?! Are you just teasing me? I know none of that is true, so you have to be,” I mumbled the last part, but he still seemed to pick it up. His laughing stopped, and the smirk returned. 

“Oh, you think I would lie, brat?” I quickly shook my head when his scary aura returned, which soon faded. A frown appeared on his face as he walked over to me and put a cool, pale hand on my forehead. The blush was definitely back on my cheeks. “Are you feeling alright? You were burning up a couple of hours ago, now the fever seems to have gone down a bit.” I slowly nodded, and he took his hand back. After a few seconds of calm silence, he walked back to what I would assume was the kitchen. Precisely 14 seconds later, he returned to my side, carrying a small, wooden chair. He sat down within an arm’s reach, facing me. 

“Well, kid, you’ve asked your round of twenty questions, now it’s my turn,” an evil smirk appeared on his face as he leaned forwards, setting his elbows on his knees. “How old are you, Eren?” The way my name rolled off his tongue could only be described as delicious. It made the name sound like a beautiful, peaceful thing – not like an ugly brick named with distaste (which it sounded like when everyone said it, including me). 

“I’m seventeen,” My voice was so hoarse that I nearly sounded like an old man. His eyes seemed to stop focusing for a second, as if he was in deep thought, before he spoke.  
“When’s your birthday?” 

“I’m turning eighteen March 29 next year,” I almost felt an urge to say something after that, like he was in a higher position in life than me, like sir or something. 

“What’s your favorite color?” What? What kind of question was that? Was he not going to blackmail me or hold me hostage for ransom? I tried clearing my throat before I answered.

“Uhm, it’s –“ I realized what I was going to say, and stopped mid-sentence when I looked into his eyes. The color of his eyes had become my favorite color since the moment I first saw them. He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to the right, making some black strands of hair fall into his eyes. Holy shit, he looked cute. “Well, my favorite color is grey.” Blue-stained grey. He seemed content with my answer, and the round of questions just kept on rolling.

“Are you doing well in school?” 

“No,”

“Do you have any friends?” 

“Yes,”

“What do you do in your spare time?”

“Try to do homework – and failing –, drawing, hanging out with my friends, boring stuff,”

“So, you’re interested in art?”

“Well, I like drawing and painting, but I wouldn’t say I’m especially great at it,” Why was I even telling him all of this?

“Can I see your art someday?” Why would he want to do that anyways? Wait, did he just say ‘someday’? Did that mean he wanted to meet me again? Or simply that he wouldn’t kill me?

“Depends,”

“Where do you live?”

“Shiganshina Street,” I had no idea why I was giving away all that information to a stranger who literally plucked me up from the street and brought me to his place. Still, I couldn't help feeling like I could trust him with it all, like I knew he only wanted to get to know me. Or to get to know his next victim before he coldly killed it.

“Do you live with your family?”

“No, I live on my own,”

“Where is your family now?” That question stopped time for a few seconds. I didn’t know where my family was. My parents had decided to move to Europe one month before my 16th birthday, and my sister, Mikasa, went along with them. Since they had no interest in bringing me, and I had no interest in moving with them, they let me stay in the USA. They sent me money every month, barely enough for the rent and electricity for the apartment. Food was something I never had much of while living on my own. 

I looked into his eyes, not wanting to answer the question to a complete stranger. He seemed to understand, as he leaned back on his chair and brushed a hand through his hair. The man’s hair looked so soft that I wanted to run my hands through it, or mess the neat split up while pressing my – NO. Eren. Jeager. No, you did not just think that. I felt my cheeks heat up again and averted my eyes from his. I felt his gaze digging a hole in my face, but didn’t want to think the same stupid thoughts again. It would never happen. That man looked like a god in human form, while I was just some dumb, shitty brat without family or money, or a life in general. There was no way I would ever be in a relationship with him. Ever. He was far out of my league. 

“Oi, brat,” I wondered why he always said ‘oi’ where normal people would say ‘hey’. It still sounded sexy as f- EREN JEAGER. Stop it. “I can see you beating yourself up inside of your head. What the fuck did you think that would make you turn red again?”

I eventually dared to sneak a glance at the god beside me, and regretted it instantly. He looked bored, as if nothing could ever interest him – I knew that he had fun teasing me though. A few strands of hair were messy and out of place after he had run his hands through it. His skin was pale like white marble, without a single blemish on his face. I could see his biceps flexing as he crossed both his legs and arms and leaned back further in his chair, wondering what they would look like without the black shirt he was wearing. His build in general wasn’t big, but I could tell he was fit. My face started turning red – again –, so I decided to change the subject of our conversation.

“Why won’t you tell me your name? It’s not like I can hurt you with knowing it,” I mumbled the last part, but yet again, his hearing was on point. 

“You probably won’t hurt me, brat, but any contact with me and any other people can lead to their death. Unless you’re a suicidal brat, I don’t think you’ll prefer knowing,” What the hell kind of business was this man involved in?

“Can I know it if I don’t give a shit about my life? Also, it’s Eren, not ‘brat’” My body was feeling light and sleepy as I said it, and only earned a raised eyebrow and a small huff from the man.

“Brat, you really want to know it that bad?” I nodded, confirming his question. “I’ll have to take you back home soon, brat,” I didn’t see how that had anything to do with the case until he took a syringe and an antibiotic cloth-case out from a small drawer under the table I had failed to notice before. I was really wondering if he was doing drugs or if he was going to kill me when he took off the cap of the syringe. He opened the small package he had placed on the table and brought my arm onto his lap. 

“I know you’re probably feeling like pudding or some shit right now, and can’t move, but that’s just some other drug I gave you. It’ll wear off by the time you wake up,” he cleaned the crook of my arm with the antibiotic wipe, then reached out to take the syringe. He tested it, making a small drop of some see-through liquid pour out from the tip. I finally overcame the initial shock of what he was doing and started to panic. I desperately tried to say something, my eyes widening and my face paling when I realized I couldn’t move a single muscle, and could only make strangling noises in my throat instead of words. He gently pressed the needle into the skin of my arm, emptying all of its contents. His eyes finally met my panicked ones and he retracted the syringe and leaned forward, our noses barely touching. His eyes were the most beautiful mix of grey and blue, almost the color of the sky straight before stormy clouds are gathering. 

“My name is Levi,” he moved his face a bit to my left and pressed his lips to my cheekbone. “I’ll see you soon, Eren.” 

It was the last thing I heard before I blacked out, his scent filling my nose with its entrancing fragrance. Why did I always pass out around this man? Was it a curse? A blessing? A demon sent from hell to destroy me, or an angel sent from the heavens to help me?

I wouldn’t know anything more about him until the next morning, when I would wake up to another world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren is back at his tiny apartment. Yet everything that had earlier been dirty, have been cleaned and spotless. Eren's only thought is "what the fuck" until he sees a note. And he remembers everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY. I thought I would have this chapter up by Saturday or Sunday, but that never happened... Ugh, I hate renovating houses and for once having something to do on a weekend. Got a HUGE science test tomorrow, but I wanted to upload another chapter for the people actually reading this. :D Had problems with my computer, so I lost three pages  
> of this chapter, so I'm sorry if it's crappy right now - I'll edit when I have time! xD  
> Also, gotta hand in a big task for my social science class that we have been "working" (not at all) on for a month on Wednesday. We also have this "Christmas Party"-thing after school that day, so, yeah... SCHOOL IS FINISHED ON THURSDAY AT 12 AM! I'm so excited to be finished with this year, holy moly. I'll write as soon as I get the opportunity!  
> (I'm still so sorry I didn't put up another chapter yesterday, I really wanted to. D':)
> 
> BTW: THANK ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE LEFT KUDOS OR COMMENTED! You probably have no idea how much it means to me when someone can enjoy something I made up and wrote down, and like it! I'm so happyyyyyy! <3
> 
> (Try listening to IAMX btw, his songs are just... *o*)  
> Lol, just used the entire afternoon writing this when I should've been reading some science... Okay, okay, I'm gonna go read for the test! Hope you enjoy the chapter though! xD

“What. The. Fuck.”

The room was clean. What the fuck. My eyes were shooting around my tiny bedroom – which had been the dirtiest place on earth the last time I checked – that had magically become spotless. I was quite sure the sheets had been changed as well. Probably the old, ragged curtains as well. What the fuck had happened to the place?

I groaned as I sat up, my head pounding, but feeling okay – maybe a bit stiff – everywhere else. I glanced at the clock standing on my bedside table, which showed 21.56 and WEDNESDAY in bright, red letters. The moment my feet touched the ice-cold floor, chills went up my spine and goosebumps appeared on my arms. Why the fuck was even the floor sparkling? And why was it so fucking cold? Oh, I had probably forgotten to put on the heater, or the electricity bill had fallen behind. Well, fuck. 

The thin blanket was draped around my shoulders as I dragged my bare feet into the living room. I couldn’t remember anything of how I had ended up in my bed last night, or why the whole apartment was sparkling. 

I got my answer soon enough, though. The moment I stepped into the kitchen, I could see a note lying on top of the counter. It was simply a folded, white note, but somehow I knew it was important. 

I held back a yawn and shivered from the cold before I reached my hand out towards the note. I slowly unfolded it, careful not to rip the fragile paper. Had I been drunk and left a note to myself? Well, I certainly hadn’t been drunk. I had been sick. At school, in the infirmary, at the grocery store, the sidewalk, an apartment… Levi. I remembered it all when I saw the name written neatly in the downwards, right corner and jumped backwards, hitting my back on the fridge. I really couldn’t think of the pain in my spine as I recalled the events that had occurred. Or rather, recalled his face, his voice, his scent…

I really was like a creepy middle-school girl with a huge crush on some singer – a crush on someone unreachable. That was what was wrong with me. I was totally crushing on a guy I barely knew, and would never be in a relationship with anyways. 

I picked up the note from the floor where I had dropped it and looked at the text. My heart was drumming in my ears for no reason when I saw his small, orderly handwriting.

_Brat,_  
_Cleaned your shit up, this place was a fucking pigsty._  
_Filled the cabinets with food – since I left your groceries in the middle of the street._  
_Look in the second drawer to the left of the sink if you need to buy something._  
_I’ll see you soon, brat._  
_Levi_

What the hell? He cleaned my entire apartment while I was out? He bought me food?

I hesitated at first, but my hand found the nearest cabinet door to open, and sure enough, there was enough food in there for a whole family for a month. Wait, he didn’t fill them all? My hand shot out to open the next door, which opened a gate to Narnia. Perhaps not Narnia, but a new land of food, at least. After opening them all, I backed away from them to overlook the great picture. My kitchen was overflowing with food. Potato chips and microwave food were almost pouring out of all the opened doors.

I ran over to the drawer he had pointed out and opened it. Oh. OH. There were three huge stacks of 100 dollars there. Where had he even gotten the money? Had he killed people and stolen their money? 

After thinking with an empty mind for a bit, questions flooded my mind. What the fuck? Why was the entire kitchen drowned in food? Why was my apartment clean? How did he even find my apartment? I hadn’t told him my exact address. Did Levi really do all this on his own? Why did he even do it at all? Wasn’t his intent torturing and killing me? 

I became a question mark. A big, fucking question mark standing in the middle of the kitchen. My head was swirling with thoughts and questions, only resulting in confusing me even further. 

Well, at least I wouldn’t need to spend my money on food for a long time. 

***

The next day, I decided to go to school. I didn’t feel nearly as shitty as that Monday, but the later events - being drugged and all – clearly had an impact on my body (and mind). I hadn’t been able to sleep at all that night, only thinking about useless stuff, such as how confusing and teasing and hot. Stop thinking about thinking about how fucking hot Levi was, Eren! 

I groaned as I stepped through the doors to my school, slapping myself in my head, and only saw people streaming through the hallways like fish in streams. It all looked like a confusing, yet orderly mess, and I was almost completely disoriented of where I was walking when I stepped into the crowd. 

After an eternity of waking, I finally made it to the lockers. I immediately spotted a familiar hair that looked like a blonde coconut, and made my way towards him. 

“Armin!” I waved at him, watching his face lighten up when he caught sight of me. 

“Eren! Where have you been for the last days? I went to your apartment on Tuesday after school to check up on you, but you weren’t there,”

“Well, I was probably at the grocery store or something to buy medication for my cold,” I scratched the back of my neck nervously, forcing out a half-laugh. Not awkward at all. 

“Why didn’t you answer my texts or calls, Eren?” Armin eyed me suspiciously while crossing his arms over his chest. I knew he didn’t buy any of my bullshit, but how was I supposed to say I was kidnapped by a god-looking man with a gun who drugged me, and, well… I didn’t even know what had happened myself, so I wouldn’t have a single chance at explaining it to Armin. “Where were you, Eren?” 

“Well, I – um – I was… No, someone… I don’t even know, Armin. Seriously,” 

Thank the lord of hell Jean decided to approach us at that moment. A few other people were following him, making it impossible for Armin to talk about the subject alone with me. He shot me a look that said he would force an answer out of me later. I swallowed audibly at the thought of Armin forcing me to tell him everything. If he wanted to, he could be fucking scary, and his logistics and arguments always made it impossible to win over him. 

The people behind Jean had been a few of our other friends, Connie, Sasha, Ymir and the angel Christa. Apparently, Christa had changed her name, but nobody but Ymir knew it. 

“Hey, guys,” I tried smiling, which probably only looked like a grimace. 

“You okay, Eren? Haven’t heard from you in a few days,” Connie walked over and slapped me on my back. It almost threw me into a cough attack, but I thankfully only coughed once. 

“Um, yeah, I was sick,” I laughed nervously, still scratching the nape of my neck. Luckily, nobody but Armin had noticed my absence, and the subject of our conversation changed quickly.

The day went by without any particular events happening, until the last. Luckily, we had the history teacher who didn’t give a crap about what we did in the classes, so I was surfing around on my phone when I received a message. The number was unknown, but based on the text, I knew exactly who it was from.

**Unknown: Hey, brat. You paying attention in class?**

I was tempted to type something sarcastic to him, but ended up asking him how he got my number. The moment I pressed send, I realized how dumb that had been. Of course he had looked at my phone when he came to my apartment, and apparently stolen my number as well.

**Unknown: Really? Do you have a brain, kid? It's not so fucking hard snatching an unconscious brat's phone.**

I rolled my eyes at the message, but felt like I wanted to smile. He was so mysterious and cool and scary and hot and gorgeous and… God I should really stop thinking that way about him.

My response was just as quick as his had been. 

**Me: No, I think I lost it in hell. Would you mind getting it back for me?**

I could almost hear his voice and the smirk in it as I read the response.

**Unknown: Hmm. I’ll come over to your place with it tonight, then.**

I can’t believe I blushed at the thought of what he would do to me if he came over. It would definitely not be something good, at least. My fingers were drumming on my screen as I typed a message back. I hadn’t even realized what I had written until the message was sent.

**Me: NO! I don’t want a creepy, hot serial killer lurking around my apartment!!!**

FUCK. Did I just write to HIM that HE was HOT?!

I was begging to whatever Gods I could remember for him to not have seen that one little, misplaced word, but as always, he noticed every little detail. The screen lit up and I reluctantly looked at the text.

**Unknown: Oh? The brat thinks I’m hot? I’m definitely coming over to your apartment later.**

I didn’t even know what to answer, and ended up just typing a single ‘no.’ before the bell rang. I tried my best sneaking out of the class before Armin could see me, but he was at my heel the second I walked through the door. His hand grabbed my shoulder once we were by my locker and spun me around.

“You. Me. The usual coffee shop. Right now.” His face was deadly serious as he turned around and headed towards the exit.  
Well, fuck. I would not only have to understand the situation myself, but I would also have to explain it to Armin.  
I managed to drag my feet over to the coffee shop we always went to, thinking about what I would tell him. As always, I didn’t come to a conclusion before I sat down at our table. Armin was already there, looking at me suspiciously from the moment I had walked in. I tried avoiding his gaze for as long as possible, but my eyes shot to his when I heard him talking.

“It’s a girlfriend or something, right?” he narrowed his eyes and drew his eyebrows together. His mouth was a straight line, as if he was going to yell at me every second. I was simply caught dumbfounded, and had apparently lost the English language in the last 5 seconds. I only managed to make some gurgling noises in the back of my throat before giving up, shaking my head. His eyes were drilling a hole in my face, as if he was trying to look straight into my brain to see what had happened. He made a small, brooding sound as he leaned back into his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Eren, tell me what happened. I know you would be at home if you had a cold, and you would’ve answered my calls if you had your phone,” He looked at me expectantly, his eyes widening curiously when I huffed out a small ‘yeah’. I leaned back in my chair, trying to gather my thoughts. Where would I begin? Armin seemed to read my mind at that moment when he spoke. “Start at the beginning.” Okay, the beginning. I could do that. Perhaps. Probably not. Most likely not. At least my will to fight hadn’t died for eternity as determination flooded my mind and I met Armin’s eyes.

“Okay.. it was on Monday night, when I was going home from the grocery store...” 

***

I had told Armin everything, from the moment I passed out on the sidewalk to that exact moment. I left out a few small details: like how hot he had been and the fact that I had been blushing 95 percent of the little conversation we had had in his apartment. Armin still seemed to notice there was more that had happened, but he seemed content with getting all that information out of me. He hummed and leaned back in his chair once again – he had leaned forward during our hour-long conversation. A deep frown had etched its way between his eyebrows, seeming to have settled down there. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he spoke.

“Eren, he seems dangerous. Don’t get any more involved with him; it’ll only end up hurting you,” he looked straight into my eyes as he said it, watching my every move. What he had said stung. Not being able to see him only made me wanting to see him even more. I never ended up talking any more to him that day as his phone rang. His eyes widened as he heard what the person on the other line told him and he scrambled to get up from his chair. He frantically took on his winter coat and backpack. He waved at me before mouthing ‘work’ with an apologetic look. He also gave me signs and mouthed that he would call me later before he ran out of the door. I simply waved back at him and looked down at my cold mug of cocoa. What a waste of a perfectly good drink.

***

The front door to my apartment slowly creaked open as I stepped inside. The cold wind blew inside, along with a few flakes of snow. I quickly shut the door behind me before shrugging off my coat and taking off my shoes. I turned around to the door to my living room, and saw something on the floor. Something dark red. Something that suspiciously looked like blood. 

I hesitantly stepped forward, taking the four steps it took me to get to the doorway. My eyes widened as I took in the sight before me.  
The floor had several red spots on it, before the small trail of blood ended in a lump person on the floor. The person’s back was faced towards me, and I could clearly see the injury in their shoulder, which suspiciously enough looked like a bullet had penetrated the black coat and skin under it. Then I saw the hair. An undercut and black hair cut short enough to show it. It was him. The lump of a person lying on the middle of my apartment was him. The man who had kidnapped me. The man who rescued me. It was Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if this chapter turned out crappy... I'm so tired, but now I've gotta practice for that test! See you all in a few days! <3 (as soon as possible, I just love writing this story xD)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren finds Levi on his apartment floor - badly wounded as well. What is he supposed to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, here it finally is. God, has it been like six days since my last update?! I'M SO SORRY!!! I did literally not have time to write at all these last few days, and it's been killing me that I haven't updated... Well, I hope you guys will forgive me! xD
> 
> I'm also really sorry if the chapter turned out badly, I've been writing every opportunity I have had, so time was just jumping around for me... IT'S FINALLY HOLIDAY THOUGH, so happy holidays! 
> 
> AND; HOLY MOLY! 79 KUDOS!? 575 HITS!? That's insane! It makes me so happy to see all the comments and kudos (I'm dying of happiness) that I can't even say how happy I am about this! I feel like I finally accomplished something in my life, so it really means A LOT! THANK YOU.  
> (I always respond to comments, so if you'd like to say something about the story or just talk, you can comment here or contact me on my tumblr: http://mrsmaster-k.tumblr.com :D )
> 
> I will probably be busy socializing with family and other people for the rest of the vacation, but I'll write at night and whenever I have time! I still have so many ideas I want to write, so I'll do my best to get it done! 
> 
> (The chapter is really short, but yeah... "Say Hello Melancholia" by IAMX is the song I chose for this chapter... I don't really choose songs or stuff, but I have had this crazy obsession with IAMX lately. Well, just figured this song fit for this weird/crazy chapter. *smiiiiirk* You'll see...)

The shock froze me in place. I couldn’t think at all. I only saw the lifeless body covered in blood on my cold, old, wooden floor. The red fluid had already begun drying into the wood, which luckily brought me out of my numb state of mind. As soon as I had collected myself, I thought of the ways I could help him. First, I would have to see if Levi was alive, at least. 

My entire body seemed to be in some kind of thick, crushing mud as I tried moving forward. Simply taking a simple step on shaking knees were incredibly difficult. After what seemed like an eternity of moving towards the man with my greatest willpower, I arrived at his side. I sat down nervously beside him and put a shaking hand on his throat. The small, weak beat of a pulse reached my hand as I exhaled in relief. At least he was alive. 

I leaned over him to brush his hair out of his face. After a minute of trying to wake him up, he finally stirred. His eyes shot open in full panic before he got back to his senses. He looked around before his cold and steely - yet beautiful – eyes landed on me. 

“Hey, brat,” he croaked out between ragged breaths. Something clicked inside of me as I realized blood was still dripping out of his wound.

“Oh shit. We need to get you help. We need a doctor. Hell, we need a whole damn hospital!” My eyes were nearly popping out of their sockets as I frantically scrambled in my pockets for my phone. Before I could get it out of my pocket, I heard an annoyed sound from the man still lying on the floor. “Oi, kid. Brat! Calm down already. We will get help, okay? I just passed out a bit from blood loss and exhaustion. I need you to focus,” His glare shot daggers at me, which froze me in the middle of my actions.

“Put your phone away, Eren” the sound of my name sent an involuntarily shiver down my spine, but I did as I was told. “Inside of the left cabinet in your bathroom, I put an emergency first-aid kit. I need you to get it for me, okay, brat? Grab some towels as well,” I quickly nodded and scrambled up from the floor. When I got back with the black case and two big towels, he was lying on his stomach on my couch, his face and wounded shoulder facing me. He had apparently taken off his black coat, leaving him in only a former white shirt.

“Oi, brat, get a chair and put it beside the couch,” I did exactly what he told me to and put the first-aid kit on my lap when I had sat down. A cold, white hand slowly reached out for my hands, but I took it when I saw how much he struggled with moving that arm. “Eren, look at me,” I met his gaze, which was as serious as ever, only even darker than before.  
“You have to take the bullet out,” Huh? Did he just say that I...? I could not do that. No way. 

I began panicking again, but a light squeeze to my hand brought me back to reality. My head nodded without me knowing it and a relieved, gentle expression took over his features. “Open the kit, there should be scissors and disinfectant there,” 

I took out said items and placed them on the small stool I had put beside me. I also took out some other items he asked for, including a needle, a creepy tweezer-thing, string and a box of matches. Holy fuck, what was I even doing? This was probably the reason why Armin told me to stay far away from this man, and here I was, pulling a bullet out of his shoulder.

I used the scissors to cut open the white, blood-soaked shirt, and revealed the bullet hole along with a lot of blood. I quickly washed up the red liquid – careful around the wound - soaking an entire towel by the time I had finished. 

“Next step, you need to clean up around the wound really good, okay? Use the disinfectant and some of the sterile cloths in there.” Like all the time earlier, I did exactly as he said. “Okay, next, you need to sterilize the tweezer-looking thing and the needle. You do it by lighting a match and swiping the flame over them. Wash them with disinfectant afterwards,”

“Now, here comes the scary part. You have to use the big tweezer to pull the bullet out. If I’m not entirely wrong, it shouldn’t sit too deep.” I took a deep breath and said something for the first time since I had panicked. 

“You okay? I’ll start now,” my eyes focused on his wound and I dug the tweezer into it. His muscles tensed, but relaxed when he remembered that it only brought him more pain. A pained whimper came from him and he dug his face into the pillow he had under his chin. I felt the tweezer poking something hard, which I would have guessed was the bullet. For once in my life, I had been correct about something. My concentration was never broken from my task until I successfully had pulled the bullet out. I threw it on the table and turned his head towards me, meeting his eyes.

“What do I do now, Levi?” the name sounded weird on my tongue when I said it, but I couldn’t resist saying it at that moment. His mouth twitched at the sound of his name, but it turned into a pained look the moment later. 

“You-fuck… You dry off the blood, and then you stitch it together. You then put a fucking bandage over it, kid.” He pressed his face into the pillow when I started cleaning up the blood again. Before I even knew it myself, I had finished my work, and was looking at a perfect bandage. 

“Eh? I did this…?” I whispered in shock. Levi shot a small glare over to me, but his features softened when he saw my expression. He had sat up within the next moment, and his right hand was resting on my cheek. 

“You didn’t do a bad job, kid,” his face was expressionless, but his eyes glinted with something I didn’t recognize. “You actually did a great job, Eren,” he mumbled. When I didn’t answer him, he continued, and a smirk appeared on his face.  
“Maybe I should reward you, brat.” My face turned red and he chuckled deeply. The sound sent unwilling shivers down my back, and he chuckled even more. “You should watch out, kid. If you keep being so fucking innocent and cute, I might have to do something to make you the opposite.” My face turned even redder at that, thinking of all the possible scenarios he could be referring to. Only one scene got stuck in my head, and it felt like steam would go out of my ears at the embarrassment of even thinking about such a thing. 

I abruptly rose from my chair and ran to the kitchen with the few things I had been able to gather up. The color red was everywhere, even on my own clothes and hands – and face as well because of Levi. Before I could panic, I washed my hands and threw off my shirt. Before I realized what I had done, I hear a hum from the doorway. 

“Oh…” he said with a small pause before he continued. I was unable to move, and was half-facing Levi. “Not bad,” he sent me an evil smirk before approaching me, slowly, like a predator approaching his prey. 

I tried my best talking – I really did – but when his fragrance reached my nose, my entire being stopped. I was sure my heart skipped a beat when I looked into his eyes. They were burning, the grey and blue in them dancing together, swirling in perfect synchronization. I had no idea what he was thinking, but I knew what I was thinking. I wanted Levi. I wanted to hold him in my arms, to take care of him. I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to touch him. I wanted to feel him. 

I realized it a second later; I was in love with him. Okay, I probably wasn't in love with him, but I probably had a huge crush. I had no idea what love even was. The fluttering and uneven beat in my chest, my face reddening, my swirling thoughts, and the need I felt for him. It had to be love or something like that. Perhaps it was just lust? The latter seemed like the better explanation. How would I even fall in love with someone I had just met a few days ago? How could I ever fall in love with the man who kidnapped me? How could I fall in love with Levi? Why him? I had no answer to those questions, but I knew I wanted him, and convinced myself that it was only teenage hormones controlling my lust that made me feel that way. Before I managed to lose the little reason I had left in my brain, I mumbled the last thing on my mind.

“Shouldn’t you be resting or not dying or something?” he chuckled deeply, and was only a few centimeters away from my face when he stopped moving. 

“Oh, kid, I’ve dealt with far worse. This is just a little scratch. Sorry – well, not so much, really – for passing out in your living room,” he whispered the last sentence as he slowly moved forward again, making me feel his hot breath on my lips. I had no idea such a thing could make my pants tighten. “Eren, I want you,”

My lust took over, and I tried attacking his lips, but a loud noise interrupted us the moment our lips touched feathery together. It was a loud banging. On the front door. Yelling male voices could be heard outside of it. Before I could comprehend anything, Levi was dragging me into the living room by my arm.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit, fucking assholes with a fucking stick up their fucking assholes, fucking hell,” the low string of curses reached my ears and I came back to my senses. 

“What’s going on? Where are you going? What do they want? Are they breaking in?” I asked confusedly. Levi reached for his coat, put it on, and pulled out a gun from the chest pocket. I watched with big eyes as he reached for my hand, and almost pulled away from him. He noticed my hesitance and pulled back.

“Kid, look me in my eyes,” I did as he told, seeing a dark seriousness floating in them. “I am not going to hurt you. The only people I may hurt are people trying to hurt me – or in the worst-case scenario – you.” I nodded and followed him without question when he walked over to the nearest window. Of course, I had to be living on the second floor, and of course, there was no fire escape there. He opened the window and looked down, swearing. 

“Fucking far down… Do you have a rope, kid?” I shook my head incredulously. “Well, there’s no time anyway. You have to jump. I will jump right after you.”

I only stared at him dumbfounded, not knowing what to say. I would never jump out of a window on the fucking second floor. Hell, it was like four meters down. Perhaps I would break my legs or fall on my face and die.

“Land the right way, and you won’t break your feet, kid,” Levi said, pointing his gun at the door. “It’s our only chance, go!” 

I hadn’t comprehended what was happening until my feet were planted on the ground outside of my apartment – hurting a little – but not too much. I made it safely down.  
A loud noise made its way to my ears, sounding like a door being kicked open. Levi was standing with his back towards the window and fired the gun a few moments after the noise. He turned around and jumped out of the window, his body still in the air when he abruptly stopped. Someone had caught him by the arm. In the middle of the air. The man that caught him was bending halfway out of the window with Levi dangling helplessly from his right arm. 

I immediately realized that Levi really was helpless at that moment, with his strong arm caught in a crushing grip, and his wounded arm not functioning at his side. Even though he wasn’t hanging far from the ground, the man holding him probably thinking of pulling him up again.

A small clanking sound shook me out of my daze. The gun had fallen to the ground. 

Before my brain could process what had happened, Levi was crouching on the ground. A drop of blood made a small noise as it hit the ground beside Levi. The echo was still ringing in my ears. The echo of a gunshot. The echo of the gunshot that killed a man. The echo of the gunshot that made me a murderer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, since English isn't my first language, please point out typos and such (POLITELY) if you notice them. Kudos and comments are ALWAYS HIGHLY APPRECIATED. Love you all! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi arrives at something Levi calls "headquarters". Eren is still shocked after the previous events, but Levi finds an efficient way to get him off his depressing thoughts. *smiiiirk* A new character is also introduced...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have not proofread this yet, by the way... I'll do it later! xD  
> Thank you guys for almost a hundred kudos! HOLY MOLY I'M SO HAPPY! :DDD  
> Hope you'll like this chapter... I don't really know what's going on here, but hey, it's- ... *smirk* You'll see.  
> (This was my first time ever writing anything like this, so please tell me in the comments if you liked it or give me constructive criticism.)

What had I done? 

The sound was still etched into my brain. The loud pang. The sound I knew would change my entire life. The sight of the man hanging out of the window with blood running down his face and the wall from the wound of the gunshot was engraved into my mind as well. I felt nauseous simply thinking about it, so I tried getting back to reality and out of my haze.

Levi. 

He was carrying me. The fast pace he had set made me bounce slightly in his arms, yet I still felt comfortable.

I was wondering where Levi was going when he glanced down at me. His gaze flickered straight back up again, and I could swear his face got a slight color for a moment.  


“You with me, brat?” he spoke softly, with a small, teasing undertone. His voice didn’t show a single sign of exhaustion or breathlessness, which was a great feat considering he was jogging with a 63 kilograms brat bridal-style. I noticed that my entire weight was leaned on his right arm as well.

“Yeah,” I managed to croak out of my unbelievably dry throat. I hadn’t paid attention to out surroundings until he slowed down to a walk. We were deep in the city, somewhere I had never been before. That was probably because we were in the richest part of the city. 

There were huge glass skyscrapers and enormous buildings, meant only for the biggest and richest companies on earth. 

I looked at Levi questioningly, but his gaze was flickering around us. His steel eyes were narrowed in suspicion and concentration, his eyebrows almost meeting in a deep frown. His jaw was tensed, only resulting in making his expression looking scary and almost constipated.

“Levi?” the name came out as a ragged whisper. He made an approving sound to tell me he had heard me. “Where are you taking me?”

“Headquarters,” I only got confused and began asking about it, but he spoke first. “Here we are, kid,”

He stepped into one of the glass buildings, through a double set of glass doors. The interior could only be described as simple. The walls and ceiling were white, with some black furniture spread around. The room we were standing in seemed to be some sort of lobby, probably for a company of sorts. A black reception desk without anyone behind the counter was on the left in the spacious room, with the elevators on the wall to its right. 

Levi kept walking towards the elevators and pressed a button on the wall when he arrived. A happy chime came from the elevator to our right. The silver doors opened and Levi stepped into it.

I looked up at Levi as he pressed a button for a floor. His expression was calm and composed, almost like a mask. His silver eyes flickered up to the rising number over the doors.  


“Tch. Fucking slow as shit elevator,” he muttered under his breath. He noticed my staring and looked down at me. “Something on my face?” 

For once, my face didn’t heat up over his words or gaze. Our eyes were locked, staring calmly and curiously into each other’s eyes, until the same happy chime came from a speaker on the wall that signed our arrival. He looked up and made that same annoyed sound as he stepped onto the floor. 

It almost looked as if we stepped into an office building combined with a lab. There were a few desks placed on the left of the room, with a lounge area with couches right ahead of us. On the right was the “lab” – if I could even call it that much. There was mess and things laying around everywhere, with scientific devices and equipment among them. A suspicious smoke with a bubbling sound coming from its direction was rising from the corner furthest away from us, soon accompanied by a loud squeal.

A figure was running towards us at an unbelievable speed. The person somehow managed to avoid every single obstacle in their way towards us, and came to a halt in front of us.

The woman in front of us had thick goggles on their forehead, with a set of glasses placed on their nose. Her messy, brown hair was pulled back in some sloppy ponytail, her bangs almost flying around her face in excitement. Her cheeks were slightly red, a big grin plastered on her face. A small reflection from the lights above us made a small, creepy glint pass through her glasses. She was clasping her hands together in front of her chest, almost as if she had to refrain from touching or something.

“Oh, who may this be, Levi?” her loud voice was filled with excitement and curiosity, her brown eyes glancing at Levi. 

“He’s the brat I told you about,” this earned another excited squeal from the woman. Levi walked over to the closest couch and put me down on it. “Get Erwin, Hanji. Tell him I got shot in the shoulder and that he better get here fucking fast. Where the hell did you hide my extra shirts, glasses?”

Somehow, the name ‘Erwin’ sounded familiar, but I couldn’t place where I had seen or heard it, though.

"Oh, they're in a box by the couches," she said before she squealed, fanning her face with her hand. "Are you sure he'll need it? It's quite hot in here, anyways!"

"Just get the fucking nurse here, shitty glasses,"

The woman, Hanji, finally stopped her squealing and nodded before vanishing down a corridor behind the “lab”. Levi sighed before walking over to a box beside the couch opposite from the one I sat in, and rummaged through it for a minute, pulling shirts up from it and looking at their sizes. He eventually tossed me a dark grey T-shirt, which looked a bit too short for me. I pulled it over my head anyways, muttering a small 'thanks'.

Levi sat down beside me with a huff. His features twitched into a pained expression before he composed them into his usual, stoic mask. 

“A-are you okay?” I stuttered, eyeing a speck of dirt on the floor as if it was the most interesting thing on the planet.

I could feel his eyes studying my face, making a tingling feeling flow under my skin.

“Yeah,” he said calmly, still staring at me, before his constant frown deepened. “I should probably ask you the same though… Are you okay, kid?”

The sentence only brought me back to the earlier events. The men at the door, the person holding Levi, the blood of the man falling to the ground… I nearly forgot the reason why I shot the man. The bullet in Levi’s shoulder, the blood covering my hands and clothes, the almost-kiss… I blushed at the thought of where we had been going with that almost-kiss. I knew I had felt a sudden urge of lust towards him, and that was what had made me act. The idea of Levi feeling the same towards me made all my blood rush to my face as I drilled a hole in the floor from my intense stare. 

**WARNING: SMUT/SLIGHT SMUT (Don't like it? Don't read it xD)**

“Hey, brat,” he said while scooting closer to my side. Only when he had his body pressed up against mine, did he continue. “You just went from looking pale and horrified to glowing red in three seconds,”

I didn’t want to look at him, so I held my gaze plastered on the ground. He leaned in and chuckled right beside my ear. I felt his breath tingle over the skin there, forcing a shiver down my spine when his smooth, dark, velvet voice spoke beside my ear. 

“I can probably imagine what the latter you thought about was,” he whispered. I could hear the smirk in his voice as he continued, “Want to continue where we left off earlier?” 

I shot up from my position and took some steps away from the couch, with my back to him. My face was beet red, yet I tried to calm down and think of other things. It didn’t work for long, though, since I soon felt cold arms wrap around my waist from behind. I froze all my motions, even my breathing. I only felt the breathing beside my ear and the body pressed up against mine. The position felt weird, but oddly comfortable at the same time. 

“U-um, L-Levi?” I stuttered nervously. He didn’t respond, but simply buried his face in the crook of my neck. His breath ghosted over my skin again, goosebumps appearing all over my body. It felt like an electric bolt was sent through me when he kissed my skin. The feeling was far from unwelcome and only made me want more.

I turned around in his arms, facing him. Levi was looking straight into my eyes, something flaming inside of them, but shot implying glances to my lips. No words had to be spoken between us; we only needed each other. We craved to feel the others’ lips, to taste and feel them. 

This time, we weren’t interrupted.

His lips were on mine in an instant, moving against mine in a tremendous strength, like he was craving to taste me. I pressed my lips back on his with the same strength after a moment of recovering. I felt Levi press his body together with mine, his hands roaming around on my back. My hands were in his hair and on his neck, feeling the soft strands of his hair slip between my fingers. His undercut felt stubby, yet amazing on my palm as I rubbed my hand over it. 

Then, his tongue forced its way into my mouth. It felt even more dazzling than anything I’ve ever felt before. The fragrance of Levi was filling my nose, his body was pressing against mine and his tongue was dancing with mine. It was as if he was filling all my senses. It was addicting, and I never wanted it to end. 

But I also wanted to go further. My hands went down the sides of his hip, lifting him up. He immediately understood what I wanted and wrapped his legs around my waist. The small moment where our lips separated, I felt empty, but he put an end to it a millisecond later. I found his ass and lightly squeezed it, earning a moan from his mouth.  


I pushed him against a thick concrete column not far away from us, relieving me from a bit of his weight. To be so small, he was quite heavy; probably from his muscles. 

Levi seemed to enjoy the new position, as he had clearer access to my mouth. His tongue was dancing and wrestling with mine in my mouth, giving an indescribable feeling. Sparks of electricity were striking under my skin everywhere he touched. Moans and other pleasurable sounds were escaping our lips as we kissed. I couldn’t even recognize from whom they came from anymore. He was dominating me, and I never even questioned why he would be in charge. 

I never noticed how aroused I had been until Levi sank a bit down from around my hips and bumped his ass on my erection. Another moan escaped my lips, louder than any other. His throat quietly rumbled as he chuckled, kissing me even harder.

I felt his arousal press against my stomach when he began rolling his hips slowly against mine, which assured me that I was not the only one enjoying myself.

Every time his ass made contact with my arousal, a loud moan escaped me. It felt amazing. Even more amazing than amazing. It was indescribable, like every particle in my being was swirling around, pulsing with electricity. 

Even with all that, I still wanted to feel him even more. 

Levi seemed to notice the change of my thoughts, as he rolled his hips faster against mine, colliding with my erection more and more. He deepened our kiss, if that was even possible. I wanted more, and was almost on the verge to being desperate. I wanted to feel his skin with my hands, feel his skin on mine, taste more of his mouth and feel more of him.

But the kiss ended far too soon.

Levi pushed me away and pulled himself down on the ground in the same movement, forcing our mouths and bodies apart. He hurried fixing his appearance, but didn’t succeed with his hair before someone walked into the room. 

Hanji was standing at the same corner she had disappeared around earlier, staring wide-eyed at us. Her mouth was slightly open, making her look almost like a fish. Recognition and something evil flashed in her eyes as a big grin made its way onto her face.

“Oh, what may you two have been up to while I was gone?” she hummed while slowly approaching us with big, slow steps. I tried turning away and casually hide my erection behind folded hands, but did obviously not succeed when Hanji let out a barking laugh. 

“Levi~” she said teasingly, dragging out the ‘i’ in his name. “I told you not to mess with every little attracting kid you find,”

Surprisingly enough, the words stung. They felt like daggers piercing through my heart, forcing pained tears to appear in my eyes. I hung my head and stared at the floor, blinking away the unnecessary tears. Why would I even cry over someone I simply made out with and met a few days ago anyways? 

Of course. I was probably just another toy to him, something he would play with whenever he felt like it. The way Hanji said it, made it sound like he had had a bunch of other playthings, which he probably had; who would not want him anyways? He was hot, flirty, sexy, and seductive and seemed like a (sex) god in my eyes.

I felt Levi’s gaze linger on my face, and a sigh rushed out of his mouth before he spoke.

“Hanji, look at the kid. Use your words right to not make people assume the wrong shit, like he obviously is doing right now,” he said with another sigh. I looked up at him, all traces of hurt replaced with curiosity and hope. He looked me in the eye and spoke, “Kid, Hanji is overestimating. She’s just letting out a waterfall of shit out of her mouth, so don’t believe everything she says,” 

He shot a glare at Hanji and told her to leave us alone for a second. She left around the same corner with her hands in the air and another loud cackle coming out of her mouth. Levi shot a glance in the direction she had disappeared to ensure that she had left.

“She’s probably standing right around the corner trying to listen,” he raised his voice at the end of the sentence and turned his head towards the corner. We heard a cackle and disappearing footsteps before Levi continued. He took my hand in his, which made me blush, and began talking, “Kid, I’ve barely kissed anyone other than some douchebags boyfriends, and none of them felt like that. Fuck… that was the fucking best I have ever fucking felt. Fucking hell, how the fuck do you fucking do this to me?” his speech ended in a mumble, and I noticed he began cursing when he was under pressure - or in this case, perhaps, nervous. I had to smile at his adorableness and put my available hand under his chin and tilted his head up. 

“Levi,” I smiled warmly at him. “That was the best I’ve ever felt too. I have no idea how you do it though… it feels like my body is, like, electric where you touch, like, in a good way, you know,” I looked at the floor in embarrassment and my cheeks flushed. The next moment, his lips were on mine again. I wanted to deepen the kiss, but before I could get as far as simply returning the kiss, he left my lips. The kiss couldn’t be called more than a peck on the lips, but it still sent those amazing feelings through me. 

“Fucking brat,” he muttered as he pulled back. His hand stayed in mine though. 

“I was thinking of letting you go, but you sure made that hard. Speaking of hard,” he glanced down at my pants and looked up with a smirk. “You should probably take care of that little problem, eh?" He leaned forward, his mouth beside my ear. I could hear his evil smirk in his voice. "Or do you want me to help you?” 

I felt blood rush into my face, so much that I was surprised there still was some left for other places. 

I had totally forgotten about that problem. He was close to scooping me up in his arms and running off with me, according to his face, but something interrupted us. A happy chime sounded from the elevators and the doors opened. 

There, standing in the elevator, was the nurse. The school nurse, Erwin Smith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My innocence is officially gone.  
> (I promise the next chapter will have a lot of info about the story and stuff, I'm sorry if you guys think this is moving too quickly or something)  
> Did you guys like this chapter? (Personally, I think it sucks, so I'm sorry about that. The story WILL have plot and I will try my best to give the characters more depth and life, so I PROMISE it won't only be smut and crap.) Let me know in the comments or on tumblr what you think! 
> 
> Btw, if you guys had forgotten, Levi was carrying Eren around shirtless. Eren was frickins shirtless the entire time. (Levi didn't complain, btw)  
> You're welcome.
> 
> Love you all! xD <3
> 
> Tumblr: http://mrsmaster-k.tumblr.com/


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guyssss... I'm sorry if you think this chapter is bad. I literally wrote it from day to day and just finished it now at like two in the morning. I haven't proofread it yet, but I'll do it when I'm more non-zombie in the morning. xD  
> Hope you'll still enjoy this chapter, even if it's a bit crappy/choppy.  
> Love you all! <3

«Doctor Smith?!» I exclaimed, shocked. The nurse seemed to be just as shocked as I was, but recovered within a second and stepped into the room. The elevator doors closed with that same, happy chime as it had opened with.

Why was the school nurse in what Levi had called “Headquarters”? What was the building even headquarters for?

“Levi. You called for some medical attention?” Erwin said with a tight smile, tossing daggers with his gaze at Levi. His eyes kept bouncing between Levi, me, and the small space where our hands were still clasped together. Erwin smirked evilly. “Or perhaps you were too busy doing something else?”

Levi rolled his eyes at him and let go of my hand. I felt oddly empty without his touch, but I tried not letting it show on my face.

“Fucking Erwin,” he muttered as he started walking towards the corridor Hanji had run down. “Are you just going to stand there smirking like the shitstain you are, or are you going to look at the fucking bullet hole in my shoulder?”

Erwin snorted out a small laugh before following Levi around the corner. I was left standing in the big office-lab-area, sporting a nice half-boner. 

“Fuck,” I whispered to myself. I bent a bit over, clutching my stomach. What had just happened? What would Smith and Levi do? Fuck? Probably. They both looked like fucking sex gods, so it wouldn’t surprise me if they were together. They actually looked great together, I realized. Levi was moody, short, yet sexy and Erwin was tall, commanding, yet nice. I felt a sick possessiveness wash over me, which made me want to run after them and drag Levi away from the nurse. I stayed still right in my spot, anyways, not daring to move a single muscle. 

My thoughts wandered back to the person I had shot, which made me want to puke for real. Thank whatever gods that Hanji chose that moment to walk into the room to distract me. I looked up, but didn’t stand up straight. Hanji ran over to me and put her hand on my back.

“Eren? What’s wrong? Are you okay? Are you sick? Did you eat something weird? Did Levi make you do something weird?” the words were just a jumbled mess since she spoke so fast, but I understood what she said anyways. 

It took me a while, but when I finally stood up straight, Hanji helped me over to the closest couch and sat me down. She was taking calming breaths, probably to calm herself. I frowned at her as she did this, but felt sick again, when I thought about the man.

“Okay. Let’s take this from whatever beginning you want to. Wanna tell me what happened?” Hanji said, calmer now, worry showing on her face. I breathed slowly out in a deep sigh, and began talking.

“Well, it started on Monday night, when I was sick for like the first time ever…” 

I ended up telling her the whole story, but avoided telling about certain things. Surprisingly enough, Hanji shut her mouth the whole time except for a few hums in between sentences, and listened intently. It felt as if a huge boulder had been lifted off me, and I felt extremely relieved.

Hanji looked as if she was in deep thought, but her eyes lighted up soon enough. 

“So, if I got all of that right, Levi kidnapped you when you had collapsed on the street after shooting a car, then he texted you at school, was at your place when you got home with a bullet in the shoulder, made you take the bullet out, and then some idiots barged into the apartment, you jumped out of the window while Levi got held in the air and you shot the man holding him with the gun Levi had dropped.” Hanji spoke quickly again, and I was sure that was the longest sentence I had ever heard. I nodded and looked down at the floor, feeling depressed. Why had I shot that man? I should have probably just shot myself instead of him; he hadn’t done anything to deserve that. But, perhaps he had. I had no idea, and I only got more confused when Hanji spoke again.

“Okay, Eren, I will tell you everything I can. It seems like you will be hanging around us now, since they know where you live and probably where you go to school as well,” she said, sighing. Who were ‘they’? Why would I be hanging around these people?

“You have to swear not to contact any family or friends, as it can put them in danger for knowing you. You also have to swear to not tell anyone about anything you hear or see here. Okay?” she looked me dead in the eye, staring intently at me. Her usual happy expression had vanished and had been replaced with a totally serious one. I swallowed loudly, but I had already made my decision. I was in danger anyways, and I didn’t want to put Armin or even Mikasa in danger. I nodded, my face as serious as Hanji's. 

“Okay, Eren. I need you to not freak out or anything, okay?” I nodded again before she continued. “This place is what we call ‘Headquarters’. It is the headquarters for a group called The Survey Corps. Some people would call us mafia, but we leave that idiotic shit up to our enemies, The Military Brigade,” she looked at me, probably noticing my confusion, and laughed. 

“No need to be so serious, kid!” she hit me playfully on the back and laughed loudly. I hissed at the slight pain, but my full attention was on Hanji when she spoke again.

“Our group is what I would call “saviors” for this city. You have no idea about all the shit The MPB – the Military “police” Brigade as they call themselves – have been up to. They almost blew up the highest skyscraper here in town, but we stopped them,” she laughed at some memory, almost as if she pitied their attempts. 

“Our two groups have always been at war, but they have some really tough bastards with them. They are called “Titans” because of their enormous height and strength. I swear, some of them are almost three meters, they are super-scary, but also SO FASCINATING! Should I tell you everything about them and their builds? You sure look interested, Eren!” she grinned at me and ended her sentence in a loud squeal of excitement. 

I quickly shook my head, asking her to get back to the point. She looked slightly disappointed, but assured me she would tell me everything about them later. 

“I’ll tell you a bit about our group, then. I, Hanji Zoë, am a scientist, so I make every drug we need and stuff. We have a few people in a “Special Ops” squad, Petra, Oluo, Gunther and Eld. They run the biggest missions, and are all geniuses. Except for Oluo, he’s just… Let’s say he’s trying to be Levi, but is failing miserably. He’s a good shot though, so he’s on the team. Erwin is our leader, and we call him “commander” – except for Levi though, he just calls him whatever he wants. He’s also a school nurse in some high school to keep his image of a “perfect innocent”,” she said. Okay, so Erwin was my school’s nurse and the leader of a mafia-not-mafia-but-saviors-or-something-group?

“Last, but not least,” she laughed at her own “joke” before continuing. “Levi. He’s our hitman. He is stealthy as fuck, a genius and the best shot I’ve ever seen. Well, he was our hitman until he said he’d quit last month. Apparently, his “retirement” didn’t really work out, as you saw. The MPB want to take him out since he’s killed like half of their mob, but it’s never really worked out,” Hanji finished her small ramble, but I was still stuck on the words “Levi” and “our hitman”. So he was a killer? I realized that I knew nothing about the man, but was still extremely attracted to him. I slapped myself hard on my forehead several times, and Hanji tried stopping me, but failed. 

“Eren! Stop!” she yelled in my ear. I finally stopped, the slight pain attacking my senses. After a minute, her words sank in. I felt dizzy and sick at the same time, and the gravity seemed to increase with 200%. I bent forward, putting my head between my knees. What the fuck had I gotten myself involved in? Mobs? War? Hitman? Titans?!

Hanji seemed distressed and kept asking questions if I was okay before we heard footsteps coming from the corridor. I looked up just in time to see Erwin walking around the corner in our direction. Levi was right at his heels, wearing his usual bored expression. When his eyes locked with mine, I swore I saw a glint of compassion or pity in them. 

They stopped walking when they were standing in front of the couch facing ours, and sat down. Levi kept eye contact with me the entire time and didn’t look away even when Erwin spoke. 

“Eren,” he said, addressing me. “You did quite the job in patching up Levi. Quite a good job, in fact,” I muttered a small, almost inaudible ‘thank you’, looking down at my feet.

There was some almost-awkward silence where all three people in the room were staring at me, no one saying a word. Nearly a minute passed before someone spoke again, this time, it was Levi.

“Eren,” he said. I looked up at him, locking eyes with him immediately. His expression didn’t show anything, but a hint of a smile appeared when he spoke again, “if I remember correctly, you live alone and don’t do much in your spare time,” My eye twitched as I realized I sounded like a complete loner with nothing to do with his life, but I let him continue.

“And – if I understand correctly – according to the _earlier events_ , you want to be around me?” Levi said with a raised eyebrow as the earlier smile turned into a smirk. He waited for an answer, studying my face as he did so. I blushed, remembering the earlier events, and looked down at the ground. The slight nod of my head made him continue with his small speech. 

“So, if you want to have a chance at not dying within the next 48 hours,” Levi said, leaning forward in his seat. I looked up at him with interest. “Would you like staying here with me?”

He was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, leaning his chin on his folded hands. A small smile was on his face, the usual frown almost gone. He looked more dazzling than ever. He was an angel. Perhaps he didn't have the personality of one, but in that moment, he looked like one. 

I couldn’t move. My heart was thumping in my chest from his smile. I tried my best at forcing out some kind of response, but I was pudding for the second time around him.

His smile faded after a few seconds and was replaced with his usual frown. He cocked his head to the side with a raised eyebrow, almost looking cute. 

After what seemed like hours – probably like twenty awkward seconds – I was finally able to move again. My eyes were wide open, looking at Levi, but was still focused on something else as I finally processed what he had said.

Would I really get killed within the next 48 hours? What did staying here involve? What did Levi mean when he said ‘stay here with me’? 

Even though I had no answer to any of those questions, I was sure I would get my answer. All I had to do was nod in approval, which I did. A wide grin appeared on Hanji’s face, a forced smile on Erwin’s and a small twitch of Levi’s lips. 

“SO~,” Hanji exclaimed loudly and clasped her hands together in excitement before looking at Levi. “Does that mean you, Levi, will teach Eren everything?”

Levi let out a small groan, but also a small chuckle. His piercing grey eyes met mine and seemed to be dragging me into them. A half-smile appeared on his face, this one mysterious, yet beautiful.

“Of course I will. It was me who brought him here after all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really insecure about this chapter, if it was too short or too uninteresting, or many other things, but it was needed... Heheh, I'll try not stressing my soul out of my body though (like I usually do... xD). 
> 
> **Btw: GUYS. If you have any ideas for the story or just wanna say something, comment and let me know! :D** (You can contact me on tumblr as well: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mrsmaster-k)  <3
> 
> Every kudos and comment is so much appreciated, you guys have no idea (unless you've been where I am right now, then you know xD) 
> 
> Love you all! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEW CHAPTER FOR YOU GUYS! This one is over 4000 words (I didn't know when to stop writing, but I think where I ended it was okay), so I hope you guys are grateful for this. xD Do you guys like longer chapters or shorter? Please let me know! :D
> 
> Listened to Insomnia by IAMX on replay this time, and I feel like that song just fits with the story. Say Hello Melancholia is also fit for this story, I guess. I just love that guy, he's just my bae... x3 
> 
> (I did really not feel like proofreading 10 pages tonight, but I know I'll probably do it bit by bit. Please ignore it if there are many mistakes there, I will do my best to correct them.)
> 
> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! ^u^

What the hell had I gotten myself involved in?

“YAY!” Hanji yelled. A huge grin was plastered on her face. She clapped her hands loudly together multiple times while giggling maniacally before she spoke again. “So~, Erwin. What’s gonna happen to Eren?” 

Everyone looked at Erwin, waiting for a response. I had no idea what was going to happen or what Levi apparently was going to teach me.

“Well, I guess we should start with general self-defense and combat training,” Erwin stated, looking between Levi and me. “We will have a new place for you to stay by the end of the week – we’ll get your stuff from your apartment, don’t worry about that – but you will have to stay at one of our places until then.”

I looked around at them, not quite believing what Erwin had said. 

“Wait, I have to learn to fight?” I asked. 

“Yes, Eren, you’ll need to know how to defend yourself at least.” Erwin answered. I realized that it seemed reasonable and nodded, looking down at my feet. 

What was I going to do around here? I couldn’t simply walk out of the place and risk both my own life and the lives of others. What was going to happen in the future? Would I ever be able to live a normal life again? 

I still had so many unanswered questions, but I hopefully would get the answers to them later. 

Another loud clap brought me out of my thoughts. Hanji was still grinning, looking at me.

“Eren! Whom would you like to stay with? I don’t really have much room in my apartment, neither does Erwin,” she said. I could tell she was about to say something weird because of the evil smile that formed on her face. “Levi has a nice, spacious apartment, so you will stay there. Is that okay, Levi? Great!” 

Hanji had made the decision for me and hadn’t let Levi give his approval or denial. I was fine with staying at Levi’s place, and I would’ve probably chosen his place if I had the chance – but I would've never darer to say that.

Levi sighed and brought a hand up to rub his temple. 

“Yeah, yeah, just stop fucking yelling, shitty glasses.” he growled, clearly annoyed with the squealing scientist. 

Hanji cackled loudly and sprang up from her seat. My eyes followed her as she ran around the corner, yelling something about taking good care of me. Erwin soon vanished as well, leaving Levi and me alone in the room. 

I looked back at Levi. He was staring right at me, his eyes slightly narrowed and his eyebrows pulled together, as if he was in deep thought. After a minute of slightly awkward staring, he finally looked away with a sigh. It almost seemed like he was disappointed and tired. 

“Kid, you can stay with Erwin or Hanji if you want to,” he said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. I didn’t want to stay with either of them, but I didn’t know how to say that I wanted to stay with him without sounding like a complete lovesick creep. 

“I-if it is fine w-with you, I can stay at your place, or something like that,” I stuttered, cursing myself. “Well, if you don’t want me to, I’ll run after Hanji right now, which I probably should. Yeah, I’ll do that.”

My ramble stopped as I stood up and started heading towards the corridor, feeling disappointed when Levi showed no sign of stopping me. The moment I was about to walk around the corner, I was stopped. Levi had grabbed the back of my shirt, keeping me stuck on the spot. I looked over my shoulder, seeing Levi glaring at me.

“Fucking brat,” he said with his deep, monotone voice. “You didn’t even give me a fucking chance to speak before running off,”

I just looked at him, curious as to what he was about to say. 

“I don’t mind you staying with me, kid,” he continued. I only now did I realize how annoying the “nicknames” were. “Just wait by the elevators; I have to get some stuff in my office first.”

Levi disappeared down the corridor and headed inside a door by the end of it. I turned around, slowly walking towards the elevators. I didn’t quite comprehend what I was doing, and ended up slamming my shin into a heavy wooden box. The pain brought me out of my daze and I hissed. 

“Fucking, shitty asshole of a box sent straight from fucking hell,” I cursed under my breath. Wow. Step one in becoming Levi: Curse like an old sailor. 

I finally made it over to the elevators, careful in avoiding tripping over other things. By the time I was at the doors, Levi was already heading my way. He was looking over his shoulder, yelling at Hanji.

“Fucking glasses, the next time I step into this building, this whole place will be clean. You don’t want me to kill your dearest Sawney and Bean?” he yelled. A loud ‘no’ sounded through the room, along with another inaudible sentence, which Levi clearly picked up on, based on the small, victorious smile on his face when he turned his face towards me again. He quickly composed his face into a glare, his brow furrowed.

“What the fuck are you staring at, brat?” he asked, his voice not nearly as deadly as his glare. I blushed and looked away. Levi reached out and pressed the upside down triangle. The usual happy chime sounded only seconds later, the doors opening.

Levi stepped into the elevator, me right at his heels. He walked into the far right corner and leaned against the wall. I looked at him questionably as my hand hovered above the floor numbers. He muttered a small ‘minus two’ and closed his eyes. I pressed the number, which lighted up, the same chime signaling the doors closing. 

I leaned against the wall, standing in the opposite corner from Levi, looking at the descending numbers.

Not a word was said, yet the silence wasn’t awkward, like it would’ve been with any other person. We walked out into a big, almost empty parking garage. There were four cars there, three of them big, black monsters and one low, black Lamborghini. It looked like it belonged to a billionaire, and I didn’t believe in the fact that Levi was heading straight towards it.

“Wait! Is this your car?” I asked, completely shocked. My mouth was wide open, my eyes trailing the beautiful lines of the car. A small grunt came from Levi as he walked over to the driver’s side. 

“No, I stole it from Kanye West,” he said, his voice dripping with sarcasm, before he opened the doors with a remote he had pulled up from the pocket in his suit. I stared in amazement when the doors opened upwards. “It’s my car, kid, get in.”

I did as I had been told, slowly walking over to the passenger side. My eyes were wide saucers as I looked into the interior of the car. It was definitely a billionaire’s car. Why did Levi have it, if he hadn’t stolen it?

“Stop staring like a fucking kid in a candy shop, brat,” Levi said, who were seated on the driver’s seat inside of the car. I shook out of my daze of amazement and slowly got in, careful not to get anything in the car dirty. Levi pressed a button on the same small remote, the doors sliding shut. My mouth was still hanging open like a fish, but I couldn’t help it. 

I sat there, stiff as a statue, trying not to touch the smooth-looking dashboard. I heard a small chuckle from Levi and felt his gaze on my face.

“You can move, brat,” he said, amusement painted in his voice. 

As soon as the permission registered in my brain, my hand was on the dashboard. I felt the smooth surface, noticing that it was mostly leather. ‘Lamborghini’ was written in silver letters on the dashboard in front of me, and I unwillingly touched them as well.

Levi started the car with a smooth sound, and the lights turned on. I was sitting frozen in place again as he backed out of the parking space, feeling like I would ruin something if I moved. Another chuckle forced its way up Levi’s throat as he poked me in my side.

“Kid, calm down. It’s a fucking car, it won’t break if you relax in it,” he said with the same amusement as earlier. 

I tried calming down and closed my eyes, thinking that I was in a totally normal car that didn’t cost more than anything I’d ever owned. I started breathing again when I started seeing stars on the insides of my eyelids, not remembering ever holding it.

The car ride only took us a couple of minutes, and we were parked in another underground parking garage when I finally opened my eyes again. The light stung my eyes, making them burn for a couple of seconds before they got used to the harsh lights. 

The place Levi had parked was only a small room compared to the other, with about six parking lots, probably something like a private garage. Wait, did Levi own his own underground garage? Things just got weirder the more involved I got with the man.

“So, kid, are you just gonna sit there, or are you coming?” Levi asked straight beside my ear. I hadn’t noticed that he had opened both the doors again, and was leaning against the doorframe of my side. I fumbled around with my seatbelt for a few seconds before finally getting it off. I cautiously stepped out of the car, almost missing its comfortable seats and warmth. 

Levi led the way to the far end of the room, where an elevator was conveniently enough waiting for us. We stepped into the elevator, Levi pulling a key from his pocket, which he turned in a small keyhole over the buttons. He pushed it in, like a normal button, and the doors slid shut. 

We didn’t speak a word on the way up – again – and the ride seemed to be taking forever. When a small ‘pling’ sounded the elevators arrival, the doors opened to an apartment. Levi casually stepped through the doors, leaving me in the elevator. When he realized I wasn’t coming, he walked back, just in time to hold his hand on the door so it didn’t shut.

“What the fuck are you doing, kid?” he said, “Get in here,”

He grabbed my arm and dragged me into the apartment. The small hallway led into a spacious, white living room. The ceiling had to be at least three and a half meters, if not more. 

The few objects that were in the room were black or dark, cold blue things. A huge chandelier was dangling in the center of the room, looking as if it had been taken straight out of Buckingham Palace. 

There were huge windows who literally made the entire wall facing the east. A black, uncomfortable-looking couch was facing the windows. 

An open kitchen was to the right. The cabinets were white, with black countertops. A kitchen island with a sink and a few barstools was in front of the small, modern kitchen. 

A dark hallway led to a few closed doors on the left of the room, which I guess led to a bathroom and Levis bedroom.

My mouth was hanging open, leaving me unable to close it.

“Close your goddamn mouth kid, it’s gross,” Levi said, walking over to a light switch and flicking it on. The room immediately lightened up, the chandelier casting a beautiful light on the walls and ceiling.

After a minute, I remembered what Levi had said and closed my mouth. He had walked over to the kitchen and was trying to reach some glasses that were placed on the top shelf above him. His hand just reached the shelf, but couldn’t reach the glasses. 

I let out a small laugh, walking over to him. He looked over his shoulder at me as I approached, a light pink tinting his cheeks.

“Do you need help, or something?” I said, almost laughing at his embarrassed expression, but forcing my laugh to stay in my throat.

“No.” he growled. With that, he placed his hands on the countertop and lifted himself up, twisting his body in the air so he was seated sideways. Overall, he made something weird look unbelievably elegant. He reached up for the glasses and brought two down before gracefully jumping down again. He gave me an accomplished expression before walking over to the fridge, where he pulled out a bottle of some alcoholic drink I had no chance of pronouncing the name of, and a bottle of water. He poured the drinks in each of the glasses, giving the one with water to me. We sipped our drinks in silence for a minute, me unsure of what question to ask first, while Levi was looking like he enjoyed the silence.

“Okay, kid, I’m gonna go shower and then go to bed. You can use the small bathroom to clean up; it’s the first on your left down that hallway. You can take the spare bedroom, the door next to the bathroom,” Levi said after a moment, downing the rest of his drink before cleaning the glass. “Good night.”  
He walked towards the hallway, but before closing the door, he stuck his head out and looked me in my eyes.

“Don’t you dare break anything, kid.” He threatened and disappeared into the room. A minute later, I heard a shower turn on somewhere, probably in a bathroom connected to his bedroom. 

I walked over to the wall of windows and looked at the view. He apparently lived at some penthouse in one of the many skyscrapers in the city. The city lights lighted up the city below, and a small red line from the sun that had already set painted the horizon beyond. The view was simply beautiful, like a living painting – looking real but still unreal. 

After what seemed like a peaceful eternity that I never wanted to end, I looked down at myself. My arms and jeans were still stained with blood, and I felt quite dirty in general. That shower seemed like the perfect solution in that moment.

I walked through the door Levi had said was the bathroom, and found myself in something that looked like a spa. The room was probably the size for a king, and it only made me feel like I was misplaced. I didn’t belong there at all. I belonged somewhere small and dusty where nobody would care about who lived there, not in this huge penthouse meant for a billionaire. 

I slowly undressed myself and turned on the water. I felt disgusted with myself. I was something dirty that should’ve just gotten out of the way as soon as possible. My life was that one speck of dirt on the ground that didn’t vanish until it had been scrubbed clean with chlorine and a metal scrub. 

I slowly stepped under the slightly cold water, trying to cool down my boiling head.

The pictures from the day came crashing down on me, leaving me in a pile of nothing on the cold tiles. The gunshot was ringing in my ears, the dripping blood never stopped and the limp body was right in front of me. 

I curled myself into a ball, trying to breathe. My whole body was shivering, and not from the water. I couldn’t believe what I had done. I had become a murderer. Only in that moment where I was alone did my mind have enough freedom to send me flying into my darkest thoughts. 

My breathing was uneven. I only managed to inhale the air in small breaths, making my head spin from the lack of oxygen. My arms and legs were prickling, almost making me lose the feeling in them. I tried gasping for air, but it had no effect.

I had no idea how to get out of it. I couldn’t manage to stop the small sobs that came in between the miniature breaths. I couldn’t even think.

“Hey, Kid?” a too familiar voice called from outside the door along with a few knocks. His voice was slightly muffled by the door, but I clearly heard him anyway. “Are you okay, brat?”

I had no chance in answering, not even a breath left for talking, and the only sound that escaped me was a small sob. 

“Eren? Eren!?” Levi nearly yelled, hammering his fist against the door. The handle was turning multiple times, not having an effect on opening the locked door. After a few more knocks, it all stilled before he spoke again. “Eren, do you hear me?” 

I tried screaming a ‘yes’, but only a sob mixed with something that sounded a lot like choking escaped my throat. 

“Okay, Eren. I need you to calm down. You have to breathe, okay?” he said, his voice slightly shaking, but still much calmer. It also had a calming effect on me, almost enough for me to take a breath again. “Eren, everything is going to be okay. You just have to take a breath and it’s all going to be okay. Can you do that, Eren?”

His voice seemed to be working wonders as I finally managed to take a breath. It was still small, but gave me more oxygen than I thought. The feeling was great, and I did it again. After a minute, I finally managed to take a deep breath. The oxygen flowed into my blood, slightly releasing my limbs from the sharp prickling feeling. 

“Okay, Eren, are you breathing?” Levi said, his voice sounding almost concerned. 

“Y-yeah,” I croaked out, glad I was breathing almost normally again.

“That’s great, good job, Eren. Now, I need you to turn the shower off,” he said. I reached a hand up the wall and turned the water off. 

“Okay, now, get one of the towels from the shelf and warp yourself up in one,” he said while I tried getting up on my feet while still trying to breathe evenly. After a minute of struggling, I had stabilized myself and walked with shaky legs over to the shelf with towels. I grabbed one and wrapped it around myself. The two meters to the door seemed like an eternity away, but I managed to get there and unlock the door.

Levi opened it immediately and ran to me. He grabbed my shoulders and looked straight into my eyes. 

“Eren. You’re okay, right?” he said, his brow furrowed in worry. I slowly nodded, looking at the floor. 

“C-can I just go t-to sleep?” I stammered. My throat was dry and raspy; the forced words only succeeding in scraping it up further. Levi stared into my eyes for a moment before he nodded. He led me to the other side of the hallway, into the room he had disappeared into earlier. Wait was I going to sleep in there? With him? No, that was impossible. He’d probably force me to sleep on the floor, only because I couldn’t be alone. That made more sense.

When we entered the room, it was dark. There were some kind of curtains drawn in front of the windows. They blocked out the small lights the city below would provide. I shuddered at the thought of sleeping in total darkness, already feeling the black creeping in on me. Before I could be pulled into total panic, Levi walked me over to the bed and turned on a small lamp that was on the bedside table. 

He walked towards one of the two doors in the room and came back seconds later with some clothes in his hands.

“I’m not sure these will fit you, you’re so damn tall” he muttered as he handed me the clothes and turned around, giving me privacy to put on the outfit. “Fucking titan,”  
I huffed in a mixture of amusement and annoyance before pulling on the clothes. It was a black t-shirt and a pair of grey pajama pants, which were both too short.

Levi turned back around, amusement glinting in his eyes. He huffed out a small laugh before something glinted in his eyes. I squealed as he suddenly grabbed my legs and wrapped his arm around my back, and lifting me up, successfully holding me bridal style. He smirked down at me, but placed me carefully down on the king sized bed and covered my body with the blanket. I swear that bed was the biggest one I had ever seen. It was probably big enough for ten people to fit in it, and the thought of tiny Levi laying on it by himself almost brought a laugh out of me. 

“Hey, what the fuck were you just thinking?” Levi growled, narrowing his eyes at me. I grinned, but my smile faded as I looked up at the ceiling. The room was too big for me to be in it. The dark walls seemed to be growing greater, as if I was going to be put on display in a huge arena or something. 

Levi noticed the change of my expression and was quick to put his hand on my arm. 

“Eren,” he said. I looked at him, grateful to see the now familiar grey eyes. “I’m gonna get you a glass of water, and I’ll be back in fifteen seconds. Can you hold out alone for that time?” 

I slowly nodded and closed my eyes. I felt his hand lightly caress my arm, and for the seconds he left the room, I only thought about how that tiny touch felt. It felt like my arm was still burning with electricity from his touch. The feeling was addicting, and I wanted to feel it forever. 

Levi entered the room exactly fifteen seconds after he had disappeared out the door (yes, I had counted) with a small bottle of water and a glass. He poured the liquid into the glass before handing it to me. I drank the whole glass at once. It cooled my throat, and the feeling felt amazing to the earlier dry, hurting throat. 

“Thanks,” I muttered, laying down on the pillow again. Levi slightly pulled the edges of his lips upwards.

“You okay, brat?” he asked, a slight hint of amusement in his voice. I nodded before closing my eyes again. I heard the fabric of his t-shirt move as he reached out to turn off the light.

“W-wait… can you leave that one on?” I mumbled shyly, looking at him with one eye, keeping my other closed. 

“Yeah, of course,” Levi said before walking to the other side of the bed. He lifted the thin blanket and wrapped it around himself. He almost seemed to be laying a mile away from me, and I felt cold and empty. 

The feeling of the darkness creeping up on me returned. Shivers went down my spine and I squeezed my eyes shut. I heard the gunshot, the blood dripping on the ground. Even behind closed eyes did I see the pale, limp, dead man I had killed. I could see the blood slowly tracing in a line down his arm before falling in drops to the ground.

I curled into a ball and pulled the blanket further around me. It did nothing to protect me from the biting cold that was unravelling inside of me, forcing more shivers through my whole body.

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into the chest of the person. Levi whispered calming words into my ear and hugged me. I wrapped my hands around him after a few minutes, and could already feel the warmth return.

“It’s all going to be okay, Eren. You’ll be alright.” Levi whispered as I slowly drifted off into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay~, so if you're thinking that Eren is a little wuss and that something doesn't really fit either of the characters, it's for the greater good. xD (Relax, Eren won't be a pussy the entire time, it's just that he's kind of traumatized, i guess...)
> 
> Annnd, the thing that happened to Eren was really just based on my own experiences, so yeah~. cx 
> 
> Thanks for reading and/or leaving kudos/comments, I always appreciate it. ^_^  
> Love you all! <3
> 
>  
> 
> SORRY GUYS!!!
> 
> I'm extremely sorry that I haven't updated in forever... I have had this huge writer's block and haven't even been able to do my schoolwork. So, uh, I'll update sometime. I'm not giving up in this story - I have big plans for the future, but not where the story is rn. Sorry!
> 
> Love you all <3 (Especially my little baby. You know who you are XD)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a crappy chapter. I wrote it at different times over the past four months, so it probably sucks ass. I had no idea that I got over 2k hits on this story, so thank you so much for checking it out! Idk what else to say... I'm sorry. Let's just start with the chapter, eh? XD (Sorry for any typos, I haven't proofread it yet)

I startled awake when I heard multiple loud bangs. I sat straight up, stars covering my sight for a few seconds. The room I was in was unfamiliar and huge. Hell, only the bed was the size of my apartment. 

Then I remembered. 

All the things that had happened, not breathing, Levi hammering at the door, the darkness creeping in on me, and Levi’s arms holding me. I blushed at the thought. 

I clapped my hands on my face a couple of times before standing up from the bed. The hard floor was freezing, which made a shiver run up my spine. I walked towards the door, wondering what the noise earlier had been. 

As I stepped into the living room and looked at the kitchen, I couldn’t help but laugh.

There, on his knees on the countertop, was Levi. He had opened one of the cabinets above him and was struggling to place the five big bowls he was balancing in his arms back in place. He turned his head around when he heard my laugh, and ended up dropping two of the bowls on the floor. They made a loud noise since they were made of metal, and I recognized it as the sound that had woke me up.

“What the fuck are you laughing about, brat?” he growled, glaring at me. 

“Nothing, just – um -… Never mind,” I said nervously, scared about what he would do to me if I said what I was about to say.

“Tch. You know, you’re a horrible liar,” 

“Wh-what? I’m not lying…” I said, avoiding Levi’s gaze. My eye caught him jumping down to the floor and walking towards me. I was still looking away when he came to a stop in front of me. Suddenly, I felt something cold on my chin, and it took me a second to realize that it was Levi’s hand. 

“Your ears are red, brat,” he said. His small smirk vanished and he furrowed his eyebrows together further, almost looking worried. His hand dropped back to his side before he continued talking. “Anyways, are you okay?” 

I knew exactly what he was referring to, and didn’t know the answer to his question. Was I really okay? What was happening to me? Was I turning crazy, seeing and feeling things that weren’t even there? Should I still be alive?

No, I was okay. I knew there was no going back on what I had done, and more events like that in the apartment would be happening in the future. I had to get my shit together. How many people had that man killed? Probably far more than I had thought at first. He was a killer. He had been sent by someone to kidnap or kill me because I knew Levi. Levi had almost been killed because of me. It was my responsibility to make sure he would survive. I had to protect him.

Levi’s lips twitched up into a small smile as he saw my determined expression. His face looked so relaxed and relieved for that small moment that it made me want to kiss him again. A small blush covered my cheeks when I thought about that kiss, and Levi seemed to notice. He raised an eyebrow before turning around and walking back to the kitchen.

“Oi, come here and help me, titan shit,” he said with his back still facing me. I closed my eyes and took a breath, imagining that I was inhaling determination and exhaling the anxiety and stress. As I opened my eyes again, I started walking towards Levi to help him out.

* * *

We walked into the lobby under the headquarters from the elevator, where a certain scientist jumped out of nowhere and crushed both Levi and I in a hug. 

“EREN! LEVI!” the crazed person yelled in our ears. I was sure she just broke a part of my eardrum. After a minute, she pulled back, but still kept her hands on each of our shoulders. “How did last night go~?” 

She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at us, but we both avoided her gaze. She got the point and let go of our shoulders, the air poisoned with awkwardness. Eventually, Hanji clapped her hands and the tension immediately vaporized when she said something about it not mattering and skipping over to the buttons and called for an elevator.

After we walked into the elevator, she pushed the button for the floor their headquarters was on, and the door chimed and shut. 

“So, Eren,” Hanji began. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow questioningly and she continued, “do you know what we’re gonna be doing today?” 

I shook my head slowly with narrowed eyes, suspicious of what the scientist might have had planned. A light flashed over the surface of her glasses as an evil grin appeared on her face and she rubbed her hand together while giggling evilly.

“I have a huge bunch of work to do, as does Erwin…” Hanji said, acting as if she was thinking really hard about something. “So, Levi. Eren is yours for the day!” 

Hanji walked out of the elevator when it opened, signaling for us to stay behind. 

“Levi, get Eren some clothes, alright?” she said and sent a kiss our way as the doors slid shut. We could hear her crazy laugh even when the elevator started moving downstairs again. 

Levi sighed beside me and rubbed the bridge of his nose, muttering a few curses and sighed again before turning to me.

“Kid, today we’re apparently going shopping,” he said. He was glaring at me like I was the biggest shit he had ever seen in his life and he was unable to clean it up. “So shut up and do what I say, okay?”

I swallowed loudly and nodded, scared that the man would kill me if I said something. He sighed again – for the umpteenth time today – before placing his hand on my shoulder.

“Oi, brat,” he said, his voice softer. “Look at me.”

I did as he ordered, looking at him with big eyes. 

“Sorry, okay? I’m just a bit… out of it today, I guess,” he looked to the side for a few seconds before meeting my gaze once again with a hard glare. “You better fucking accept my apology, brat. I never apologize.”

I quickly opened my mouth to say something, but shut it once the elevator doors opened with the usual happy chime and three huge men walked in. They forced me into standing pressed up against Levi, taking up almost the entire space of the small elevator, leaving us squeezed in the corner.

Levi snorted, clearly annoyed with the men’s behavior.

“Oi, dickheads,” he growled, his voice filled with venom. “Ever heard of personal space?”

The men backed off immediately, almost huddling together in the opposite corner of the elevator in fear of Levi. The short man snorted once more at the men before turning his attention back to me. He threw a few glances to the men in the corner, seeing them staring at us as if we were the most disgusting things they had ever seen. They were eyeing the way my body was pressed up against Levi’s and his hands which at some point had slid around my waist.

Levi made a growling noise deep down in his throat, sounding intimidating to the men, but extremely sexy to me. He threw one last glance to the men along with an evil smirk before his lips were pressed against mine. It took me a few moments to get over the surprise, but I soon closed my eyes and kissed him back, unaware of why he was doing that. 

Our lips moved together slowly before Levi’s tongue slid over my bottom lip asking for entrance. I willingly surrendered and let the shorter man lead the kiss. 

His hands wandered down to my ass, gripping it and releasing it a few times. 

We stood like that, the only sounds in the elevator our small kissing noises and my muffled moans, for the last part of the elevator ride. The moving box finally stopped and Levi pulled back, glaring at the men. 

“Do we have a problem, my dearest gentlemen?” his voice was dripping with venom once again, making a shiver crawl up the men’s spines. All three of them shook their heads immediately, rushing out of the elevator and out of sight the moment the doors opened.

Levi sighed, closing his eyes.

“Didn’t mean for that to happen, kid,” he said, his eyes still closed. For some reason those words cut into my chest like a burning knife. I took a step back, but was stopped by the hands that were still wrapped around my waist. Once again a sigh left Levi’s lips.

“Oi, I didn’t mean it like that. Just… Those people were pissing me off, so I just did that without thinking,” he said apologetically, loosening his grip on me so I could step back.   
“Sorry for using you, brat.”

“Yeah, it’s whatever.” I said, looking away. The doors opened, the happy chime burning a hole in my brain. We walked out of the doors, me still hiding the hurt expression on my face from Levi.

There was no way that Levi would actually like me in any other way than an acquaintance or friend, which he had pointed out nicely by saying that he had actually used me. Why would I ever be more than a puppet in these peoples’ sick, twisted games, anyways? I wouldn’t. I would always be a pawn, someone not even worth fighting for to Levi.

Or was I? The man confused me more and more every second I was in his presence. Everything he did confused me, especially when he randomly made out with me only to act cold and rejecting towards me afterwards. It was as if his mind was split in two where the two personalities fought to take control over his body. One of those was the caring, yet sexy beast that made out with me in an elevator. The other one was the closed-off, cold and judgmental him.

“Oi,” Levi growled behind me as we walked towards his car, which he had parked in the exact same spot as the day before. “Oi, brat!”

I stopped in my tracks and turned around at the bark.

“What?” I nearly yelled, my voice echoing between the walls of the underground parking lot. “What do you want from me? Why do you keep changing your mind when it comes to me? Why do you literally change personalities after you do something to me? After you kiss me?”

“Oi-,” Levi tried interrupting my rant, sending me a deadly glare.

“NO! Shut up and let me speak,” I continued, my voice beginning to calm down. For some unknown reason a small twitch of the corner of Levi’s mouth could be seen, only to disappear the moment after. “Do you have a problem with me? What did I ever do to deserve this mental torture you’re putting me through? Am I simply not good enough for you? Or am I just a puppet you think you can throw around?” 

My breathing was heavy from my sudden outburst, my expression a mixture of determination and frustration. 

“Brat-,” he began, but I interrupted him.

“Stop with those fucking nicknames! I’m not a brat.” I said. A smirk appeared on Levi’s face while he tilted his head to the side with a raised eyebrow.

“Will you let me speak for one fucking second now, kid?” he said, his voice monotone like usual, but with a hint of amusement in it. I took a few deep breaths to calm down before nodding at him.

“Thank you,” he said with absolutely no sarcasm in his voice. Note the sarcasm. I glared at the ground, not daring to look up at him again in fear of my anger taking over again. 

The moment a pair of feet stepped into my line of sight, I knew I was dead. Or at least standing with a foot in the grave. 

“Eren,” he said in a hushed voice, as if saying the letters too loudly would somehow scare them away. At the tone of his voice, my mind started doubting the fact that he was going to kill me. After a few tense moments, I finally looked up, only to discover something totally unexpected. 

Levi was grinning. Yes, with teeth and all. The expression was totally new to me, and I was sure my heart stopped. He cracked a laugh, raising a hand over his mouth as if trying to hide the fact that he was actually laughing. Levi stood still for a moment, studying my shocked face before laughing again.

“Wh-what?” I managed to squeak out with a cracking voice. I cleared my throat before trying again. “Why are you laughing?” 

He stopped for a second, trying to collect himself before cracking up again. I didn’t know what to do – I was torn between shutting him up and listening to the amazing sounding laugh. I ended up doing the latter, my brain melting into the lovely sound. A small smile crept onto my face without my knowledge, but I managed to ask again, trying to keep a serious expression.

“Levi, why the fuck are you laughing?” I asked again, finally managing to compose my expression. I tried to seem upset and mad, but I knew his laugh had flicked one of the soft switches for me on. Levi was trying his best to calm down, but ended up throwing his arms in the air with a wild grin, the laugh still rolling off his tongue as he spoke.

“I have no fucking clue!” he almost yelled, his voice echoing through the parking garage. I sure as hell had no fucking clue either, and ended up standing there unmoving. Levi turned around, his laughter finally dying down as he walked the rest of the way towards his car.

“If you’re done with your long ass rant, do you mind getting your shitty ass into the car?” He looked at me over the low car - probably proud he was tall enough to even look over it – and smirked. “We’ve got some shopping to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no good excuse for not updating in over four months. I've had a horrible writer's block and shit's been going down. Soyeah, all I can say is I AM SORRY. I'm so, so sorry for not saying anything or stuff... I didn't know how. Soyeahhhh. I didn't really know what I was going to write... So this is reeeally short. As I stated sometime earlier, I will not drop this story - it's all my intention to finish it. I'm gonna start writing chapter 9 now, but I'll probably not finish today. Maybe this weekend cx I really hope so. Anyways, thank you all so much for leaving kudos on my story! I really hope this chapter wasn't total trash (like me) but I can maybe promise that the next one will not be as crappy. Love you all! <3


End file.
